No Regrets
by asian.dream
Summary: *Finished* A short story about Oliver Wood. It's a cute love story. This is my first story so you've got to be patient with me. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This goes for all the folowing chapters. I don't own any of the characters. I only own Mina, Alex, Eric, and Jeremy. J.K Rowling owns all the other wonderful characters.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
I was 16 years old when I first came to Hogwarts. I was born and raised in Canada unlike my two older brothers Alex and Eric who went to Hogwarts when they turned eleven years old. I went to the School of Prospect Witches and Wizards when I turned eleven years old. If it weren't for my father's job, I wouldn't have to come to Hogwarts. Even though my brothers have told me how great Hogwarts was and both my mother and father were raving about their wonderful memories of Hogwarts, I wasn't as positive as they were on the subject. I wasn't too fond of the idea of leaving all my friends behind. But soon came the day for me to leave what was and face what would be.  
  
I remember my first day at Hogwarts. My mother, father and two brothers came to wish my good luck and a safe journey to Hogwarts. After I loaded my belongings, I was one of the lasts to board the Hogwarts Express. I went from compartment asking if I could sit with them, but they didn't look to keen on letting me sit with them.  
  
I sadly wandered around looking for a compartment when finally a girl about my age looked at me sympathetically and let me sit with her and her friends. I said, "Thank you for letting me sit with all of you. I've been wandering compartment to compartment trying to find a seat, but no one has really let me in which is a bit nerve wrecking." The girl who said I could sit with her said, "No problem. I see that you're new. Not from around here are you?" "No, I'm not, I'm from Canada. Grew up there my whole life, though my 2 older brother and my parents came to Hogwarts. Before I forget, my name's Mina." "I'm Alicia, nice to meet you. This is Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie. We all play on the Quidditch House team together." "But aren't there seven players in Quidditch?" "Oh, we do have seven players, it's just that Harry isn't with us. He's our seeker." "I see."  
  
I became a nervous wreck when I found out I was to be sorted into a house. I was told that there were four houses, and that Alicia and all them were in Gryffindor, and that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were alright, but I never ever, ever wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. I was really happy when I was sorted into Gryffindor, since I that way I would already know someone.  
  
Hogwarts wasn't as bad as I had imagined it to be. I shared a room with Alicia, Angelina, and Katie who were all really nice to me. They found my things very amusing. Like my music, old pictures, and so on. Fred and George were always lots of fun and highly amusing pranksters. I would occasionally get to play pranks with them. Harry and his friends' Ron and Hermione were really nice. Ron was a real cutie, so adorable I thought. And Hermione was brilliant for her age. Ron's brother, Percy was really nice, a bit of an overdose on the "can't break rules" bit, but generally very nice, so was his girlfriend Penelope. Penelope was really nice and sweet, thank god she wasn't as bad as Percy on the rules. I generally made many acquaintances (except for those in Slytherin) but the only person who seemed to not acknowledge me was Oliver. I asked Angelina about him, and she told me that Wood was really dedicated to Quidditch and that many girls fell head over heels for him, though he had never actually gone out with any of these girls. Actually, from what she knew, Wood had never had a girlfriend for as long as she knew him. Who knew that would have changed since I came to Hogwarts though.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Any adivce. Anything you like, hate. This is a first for me, so if I don't get any response, I'm pretty sure I'll end up taking it off. So a quick comment would be nice. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting by the Quidditch Pitch as the rain poured down on me. I had brought an umbrella with me. I thought that today, since it was all cloudy and pouring rain, would be a good day to practice and sharpen my Quidditch skills. I remember when I was back home I would play Quidditch for our school with my friends. Since I started playing, we had made the National Quidditch Finals for Schools for the past five years. I really missed playing Quidditch though.  
  
Generally, a day like today would be a bad day to practice Quidditch, but back home, this was the best weather to play in. I popped my umbrella and other things into the locker room and jumped onto my broom to practice and play a bit. I really missed the feeling of air flying past me as I flew. However, I didn't know that Wood had made the whole Gryffindor House Team come out and practice in this awful weather. I knew they had a practice time, but I assumed that they wouldn't be coming out in this weather to practice. That and the fact that Alicia had broken her arm and landed the wrong way on it so she wouldn't be able to play Quidditch for the school year.  
  
That day though, as one by one each member came out, I was flying around playing and practicing a bit. I wasn't bad, I was actually quite good. Fred and George had come out before Wood had and they saw me flying around, so they decided to play a little game with me. They set the bludgers loose, and being Fred and George, didn't bother to yell and tell me.  
  
I was flying around on my broom when something whizzed past me quickly. I looked around to see Fred and George in their Quidditch robes looking at me oddly. I looked around again to see a bludger headed right for me, I quickly ducked and headed towards the two mischief makers.  
  
They both laughed at me while I hit them both, not really hard since I didn't have a very strong punch. We talked a bit when Fred said, "Hey Mina, why don't you take my club and play a bit." "Yea," added George, "I'll even join you, we can play together, then you and Fred can." "Alright," I answered as I jumped onto my broom and started to play a bit.  
  
We had loads of fun playing together. I had a really good swing when it came to hitting bludgers. Wood, standing behind George, was watching and was very impressed. George called me and Fred down and said, "We better start practice together George, before Wood comes out and gets all upset and starts us on the "Work Hard, We HAVE to win the Quidditch Cup" speech again." I giggled as I saw Wood's face go all grumpy and frown. It was quite funny when George added the imitation. I started to laugh and pointed behind them. They both looked at me oddly then hopped onto their brooms the minute they saw Wood's face, and flew off.  
  
I was all wet, but very happy. I smiled at Wood and was about to ask him something when I heard Angelina and Katie squealing as they came out. "Mina!!! What are you doing here?!?!" "We were wondering where you were when we woke up this morning." I smiled at the two of them and said, "I decided I'd practice a bit of Quidditch to get back in tune with the game. Haven't played for a while so thought I should keep up with the skills and all."  
  
Soon Harry came out and I ran over and gave him a "good morning hug" which he laughed at me since I was all wet and soaked. Wood announced, in a grumpy voice, "We are going to start practice, so those not on the team may leave now." I grinned at everyone else and smiled as I said, "Well, I guess it's time to be off then. Later." That's when Angelina said, "Let's get Mina to play Alicia's position, even if it is just for the day. We can't play Quidditch with six players." "Angelina's right you know," said Fred. Wood looked at me all mad-like and said, "Fine, for the sake of practice, we'll let her play."  
  
Personally, I didn't think practice was that bad. However, I don't think I got onto Oliver's good side either. The reason being that I scored so many times on him, he didn't appreciate my skill as a Chaser as much as I did I guess. Angelina and Katie thought I was really good since I could score on Oliver, he being one of Hogwart's best Keepers.  
  
The moment practice was over, I quickly changed and headed to breakfast. At breakfast, I sat as far away from Oliver as I could. He really didn't like me I guess. He seemed to get mad at me easily and what not. I just sighed at the idea as the mail came.  
  
It's late Christmas now. About two more weeks before we go home for Christmas. I had actually made this year's Quidditch team since Angelina and the whole team (other than Wood) said that I was the best person for the job. I was really happy when Katie came running to the Common Room to tell me. Alicia was happy since she was glad that if anyone was to take her position, that it was me.  
  
I was really happy at Hogwarts. Though I wasn't very fond of the idea that Oliver didn't like me. The odd part to it was that no one could figure out why he didn't like me. 


	3. Chapter 3

In Charms, we were to be partnered up for a project that would have to be handed in three days after we came back. But this time, we didn't choose our partners. I, unfortunately, ended up with Oliver who looked like he was going to kill me. I looked over at Fred and Katie who were partnered up, and they looked at me sympathetically. When I looked at George and Angelina, they gave me the exact same look. Same with Alicia and Jeremy when I looked at them. When I looked up at Oliver, he was arguing his way through with Professor Flitwick, who refused to change our partners. I just sighed and said to myself, "I will get through this some how, one way or another."  
  
When class ended, I nervously walked up to Oliver and said, "Ummm... I was wondering if we could start working on the project later... in the Common Room, or Library, wherever you want..." He looked at me meanly and said, "I'll meet you in the Library after Potions," and walked away. Alicia and Angelina walked up to me and I gave them a sad look. Angelina said, "It's alright. Normally he's not like that to anybody, but you seem to be the exception." "Don't worry, we'll be there to help you if you run into real problems," said Alicia.  
  
Then we walked to Transfiguration together, chatting about how we may be able to solve my problem with Oliver, whatever the problem was.  
  
After Transfiguration was Potions. After that, I went to the Library to wait for Oliver. I decided to take a few books out and look over them as I waited for Oliver. I waited and waited. I just kept telling myself, "He'll be here, don't worry." I waited until dinner was about to start and he still hadn't come. I had taken lots of notes, but what good was that when it was a partnership and I had to do all the work. I sadly picked up my books and walked by myself to dinner.  
  
When I entered the Great Hall, I saw Oliver happily eating away. I took a seat as faraway as I could from him by Harry, Ron and Hermione. I just wasn't hungry today. I was too sad to bother eating. I was too sad to bother being angry at Oliver. I had a few bites, then left dinner about half way through looking like I was about to cry.  
  
Angelina, Alicia, and Katie saw me leave. Fred and George caught a glimpse of my face. The five of them turned to each other, then glared at Oliver all at once. Oliver saw the way they were looking at him and said, "What?" Katie looked like she was going to explode. She angrily said, "What is your problem with Mina? Seriously, she's done nothing to you since the first day we met her on the Express. Really!!!" Fred shook his head as he said, "Really Wood. I have to agree with Katie on this one. Mina has been so nice and kind to all of us. While we return her love, you absolutely ignore it and hate her for it."  
  
Percy had caught a bit of what they were talking about and added, "We've all seen the way you treat her. I must say, she's been extremely patient and tolerant with that attitude of yours towards her." They all nodded in shame at Oliver and continued to eat while they let Oliver think over what was said to him.  
  
I had run all the way back to the Common Room. I just sat on the floor and looked at the fire. There was so much to think about and somehow work out in my mind. I didn't understand why Oliver hated me so much. It didn't make any sense to me. After sitting around, I went back to my room and worked on my homework.  
  
After dinner, Angelina, Alicia and Katie came back to the dorm to check on me. I had tears in my eyes. They looked at me sympathetically as I cried. I said, "I know I shouldn't cry. But I can't help it. I've never had anyone act so coldly to me. It really hurt my feelings. I don't understand. Is there something wrong with me that I can't see? I am I really that awful?" Then a knock came at the door before anyone could answer.  
  
It was Fred and George with a load of food. I looked up at them through my teary eyes and smiled. They smiled back at me and said, "We thought you could use something to eat so we snuck a bit of a bedtime snack." I laughed when what they had really brought was every food from tonight's dinner. I said, "Thank you. Why don't we all snack on this snack together," and sat around the girls' dorm talking and forgetting about the previous problem. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had quickly passed by and Oliver and I hadn't worked on the project together yet. I had no clue what he was up to, but I had been making notes and writing write ups and so on. I was staying at Hogwarts this Christmas while Katie, Angelina and Alicia would be going home. I soon found out that Oliver would be staying at Hogwarts as well. I couldn't believe the bad luck I was running into. At least Fred and George would be staying at Hogwarts, so it wasn't as bad.  
  
It was about two, three nights before Christmas Day. I was sitting in the Common Room unable to sleep. I had too much on my mind to think. I was also freezing cold, but that wasn't the first thing that came to mind. I sighed and stared into the fire and said aloud to myself, "I am really that awful a person. I don't understand why Oliver hates me so much. I wish I knew." What I didn't know was he was right there listening to me. He just stared at me while I looked into the fire, tears starting to glisten my eyes.  
  
Oliver didn't know what to say. He just stared at her. He had never actually treated a girl so meanly before, that it even shocked him. He couldn't explain why he did what he did to her. He knew she was smart, kind, pretty and so much more, but every time he tried to be nice to her, everything would come out the wrong way.  
  
I stood up to head back to my dorm. When I got up, I saw Oliver looking right back at me. I was shocked as I stumbled out, "O...O...Oliver... What are you doing up right now? Actually, you don't have to answer that. I think I'll just go back to bed right now," and walked past him to get to my dorm. However, the moment I passed him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He looked at me intensely as I stared at the floor, scared he would yell at me, and said, "I'm sorry." I looked at him and said, "For what? It was probably my fault anyways to make you upset with me right?" He looked at me and said, "No. It wasn't your fault that I was upset with you. I didn't know what to do with you when I first met you." I looked at him curiously and said, "Do with me? I don't get it. Or maybe I'm just really slow." He sighed and brought me to the couch in front of the fire place, still holding my hand which he grabbed, he grabbed my other hand and just looked at me while I just innocently smiled back at him. He sighed once more, then said, "I don't know how to put it." I interrupted him by saying, "Oh no, you hate me don't you. Where exactly did I go wrong? Did I accidentally say something mean? Ohhh..." He grinned at me and said, "No, that wasn't exactly what I was going to tell you. It's more like, ummm... I love you."  
  
I looked at him all shocked, and said, "Are you sure? Haven't been hit by a bludger lately have you?" He smiled at me and said, "No, I haven't. And yes, I'm sure. I remember the moment you stepped into the compartment, you just had this broad smile and sweet voice. I didn't know how to react to you. Every time I tried to say something nice to you, it would come out all wrong and mean. I really didn't mean to stand you up today at the library. I really did forget. I never meant to make you cry, that would be the last thing I would ever want to do to you." I smiled at him and threw my arms around him and said, "It's so nice to know you don't actually hate me."  
  
We just sat there, holding each other for a moment. When we let go, I smiled at him and said, "Well, I better be getting to bed." He smiled back at me. While he still sat on the couch, I gave him at quick kiss on the lips, and was about to head upstairs, when I said, "Before I forget, I love you too," and ran upstairs to get to bed.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to a bright day. It was lightly snowing outside, and the sun was out at the same time. I stared out the window before I got changed to go to breakfast. I felt today was going to be a good day for me.  
  
When I reached the Common Room, I saw Fred and George waiting for me. George had said, "We're here to protect you from Wood. Special request from Katie and Angelina." As we left the Common Room together, I said, "Oh really. There isn't something going on between you and Katie is there? And George and Angelina? Hmmm..." They both went a shade a red as I giggled and said, "Well for now, I'll leave this topic alone till another day then."  
  
After breakfast, they decided they'd go play another prank on Filch, so I left back to the Common Room to work on the Charms project. I sat at one of the tables writing and thinking. I couldn't help but think of what went on last night with me and Oliver. Did I really say "I love you" to him. I could feel inside, that I really liked him a lot. No matter how mean he was, I put on a bright smile. He just gave me all these funny feelings. Just to see him made me smile. When he was mad at me, of course, I would just sit and cry. I just sighed at the thought as I looked around the empty Common Room. 


	5. Chapter 5

After a while of working, I got up to stretch my legs. I heard the Portrait Door open, but didn't bother to see who it was. I walked by the fire and looked at it, when someone slipped their arms around me. I jumped a bit in shock, and turned around to see Oliver. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and asked me, "Did you really mean what you said last night, that you love me." I looked into his brown eyes that were staring back at me and said, "I meant every word that I said." The moment I stared into his eyes, I just felt safe, that no one could hurt me, that no one could ever make me sad again. Oliver smiled at me, then kissed me, sweetly and passionately. I kissed him back. We were doing this for about 5 minutes when Fred and George rushed in after turning Mrs. Norris into a big, walking fluff ball. They looked at us wide eyed, while Fred said, "Well I guess we don't have to protect you from Wood getting mad at you anymore." I went a deep shade of red like Oliver did. We looked at each other and grinned.  
  
When Christmas Day came, I was sleeping so soundly in my bed, when I felt the sunshine hit my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Oliver. I smiled as he said, "Good morning my dear, time to rise and shine." He sat with me as I opened the gifts piled at the end of my bed. All my aunts and uncles and cousins and brothers and my parents had sent me something, so I had this immensely large pile. I just looked at the pile, then looked back a Oliver and said, "Help me open these please. Probably since it's my first year at Hogwarts, they're all proud of me about coming here, since everyone in my family went to Hogwarts, but me."  
  
I had gotten all sorts of neat things. I got so much Quidditch stuff, which Oliver was looking at with great amusement. After unwrapping all my gifts, Oliver said to me, "I have a special gift for you. Been deciding when to give it to you, and decided today would be the perfect day." I smiled and said, "You shouldn't have." "But I should. Here it is, Mina, be my girlfriend? Be the one I will run to when something goes wrong. Be the one that will brighten my day. Be the one I will love forever." I absolutely melted when he said that to me. I never really expected that coming out of Oliver, he being so obsessed with Quidditch, I would have never thought he could be so romantic.  
  
I smiled at him, then said, with a playful grin, "I think I'm going to have to think about it." He looked all sad and depressed. He got up to leave the room, when I jumped off my bed and slipped my arms around his waist and said, "I don't believe you actually took me seriously. Oliver Wood, I'm shocked." He grinned at me and said, "Then I'm assuming that's a yes to my question." "What if it's not?" "Then I'm going to have to convince you then." "And how do you plan on doing that then?" "Like this," and he kissed me passionately. When we finished, I said, "After that, I've decided my answer." "What is it?" "Maybe." "Maybe?" "I think I need more convincing," I giggled. He grinned at me and kissed me again, soft and sweet. When we parted, he said, "Convinced yet?" "I think so. But I'll only say yes if you can catch me," and ran out into the Common Room. He chased me until we fell onto the couch where he caught me. I couldn't believe. I was Oliver Wood's girlfriend. He smiled at me and said, "Now it's official. You're mine." I smiled and said, "No regrets." He replied, "No regrets." 


	6. Chapter 6

Who knew about five months later he would tell me his biggest regret was going out with me. I'll never forget those words. They hurt me so much. It was right after we had won the Quidditch House Cup. We were all celebrating in the Gryffindor Common Room having a great time. Fred and Katie were going out, and so was George and Angelina. I thought it was so cute. And we all soon found out that Alicia had been going out with Jeremy. I went to look for Oliver who was somewhere in the Common Room. I looked all around and found him making out with Sarah, a Gryffindor 7th year. I was absolutely shocked. When I looked at him he looked a bit funny. But before any of that could register into my mind, he said, "Mina, it's over. If there was anything I regret, I regret going out with you and wasting my time." He said it so loudly that every one in the Common Room heard. Sarah was looking at me smugly while I just left through the Portrait Door.  
  
I went by the lake to sit and watch the water, when I heard a noise behind me. It was Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch Captain. I said, "What do you want Flint?" "A bit touchy aren't we?" "Just go away alright." "And what if I don't?" "You don't want to know."  
  
Flint had only been looking to play a prank on me, but some how, as Fred and Katie came towards the lake, you could hear my scream as he knocked my unconscious and threw me into the lake. He ran for it when he head Fred yelling, "Who's there??? Mina???"  
  
When they came to the lake, Katie screamed when she say a figure floating on the water. Fred pulled out his wand and cried, "Lumos," to get a better look at who it was. It was Mina, unconscious. He called George and Angelina over and pulled her out of the water. Katie conjured up a stretcher while George ran to get Dumbledore. The scene they had seen looked almost like a muggle murder scene. Almost too real to be true.  
  
I lay in the Hospital for about 2 weeks. I wasn't waking up. Madam Pomfrey said, "Even I'm not sure when she'll wake up. It's almost as if she's trying to remain unconscious, as if there's nothing for her to live on for. We've done all we can, but we'll keep trying though." So many people had visited me over the two weeks. Everyone but Slytherins (though, oddly enough, Flint came by to apologize for the attempted murder, but no one knows that) and Oliver. He was around Sarah all the time. From the day Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup till now.  
  
One day, on a trip to Hogsmeade, Sarah had asked Oliver to go with all her friends.  
  
While there, Fred and George ambushed him back to Hogwarts. When they finally woke him up, he looked at them oddly and said, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Alicia came in and said, "That is what we should be asking you! We're here to interrogate you Oliver." Then Katie and Angelina came in. "First question," said Angelina, "why did you break up with our poor Mina?" Wood looked at them like all five of them had lost their minds and said, "What in Merlin's name are you talking about??? I haven't broken up with her!!!" They all looked stunned at him. Katie said, "If you don't call telling her that you regretted going out with her and that she was a waste of time breaking up, then I don't know what breaking up is." Wood looked at them again and said, "I don't remember telling her that. Last thing I remember telling my sweet rose was I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have her."  
  
Katie looked at Fred and said, "Fred dear, you sure you and George didn't hit him too hard over the head?" "We didn't even hit him over the head my dear Katie." They all looked at Oliver oddly. George ended up being the one to give Wood the bad news, after having Angelina nag at him over and over, "Wood. You were found making out with Sarah, and broke up with Mina, and now she lays unconscious in the Hospital wing." Wood looked at him and said, "You've got to be joking? Me making out with Sarah? And breaking up with my dear Mina. No way. Is this one of your practical jokes?" Angelina looked at him and said, "This is no joke, Mina's been in the hospital wing for two weeks now. Madam Pomfrey said that she was surprised she hasn't woken up yet. What really stuck in our minds was when she said that Mina remaining unconscious was as if she had nothing to live for." Then George piped in, "So we came up with the idea to ambush you to see why you broke up with the poor thing and see if we could bring her back to us." "Even if you don't want her, we always will," curtly added by Alicia. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wood was stunned by all of this. He thought to himself, "Me? Break up with Mina, not in this lifetime." He had really fallen in love with her the moment he met her. He wouldn't give her up, not even for playing Keeper for the best Quidditch team. She meant too much to him. As he popped back into reality, he said, "Could you please let me go? Please...??? I want to go see her. I want to know if she's alright." Just then, Jeremy popped into the room in a rush. He had been in the Hospital wing talking to an unconscious Mina. If he hadn't met Mina, he wouldn't have met Alicia. When he rushed in he said, "We have to hurry. Madam Pomfrey said she might not make it, she might die today. Soon." Oliver jumped out of the chair, pushed his way past the group and ran to the hospital wing as the others followed.  
  
He rushed through the doors and ran to her bed. She had gone so pale. He looked at her and said, "I don't know what I've done my dear, but please come back. You can't leave me. If you leave, I'm going to go with you. You are the only one I would ever love. I'd never be able to find anyone to replace you." He started to cry. Oliver never cried, ever. He looked at her pleadingly while Fred held Katie, George held Angelina and Jeremy held Alicia closely.  
  
I heard his words, but I thought, "What if they're false?" But somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice said, "You have nothing to lose, unless you want to die not knowing what the truth is? And I know you, my dear, that you wouldn't like to die an unjustified death." I thought about what I just heard and was slowly waking up.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to a tear-stain faced Oliver. I said, "You regretted going out with me. You regretted being with me. You regretted loving me." He stared at me and said, "I don't know what I was on, but I never ever will regret going out with you. I never ever will regret being with you. And I would never ever, ever regret loving you. Not for all the Galleons in the world." I gave him a weak smile when he just hugged me and held me in his arms.  
  
As he held me in his arms, I felt my strength go and collapsed. Katie, Angelina and Alicia broke into tears as Fred ran to get Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey made them all wait outside while she took care of me. I had some purple and blue looking medicine that Madam Pomfrey said would make me feel better. She told me to get some sleep, and that she would tell everyone outside I was fine. I smiled and said, "Thank you," as I lay on my pillow and drifted to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Days later, after having so many people visit me, I was allowed to leave the Hospital wing. I thanked Madam Pomfrey for her care and off I went to my dorm. It was really nice. No one was in the halls since class was still in session. When I came to the Gryffindor Common Room, I sighed as the memories of what had gone one weeks ago flashed through my mind. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to act around Oliver. He really hurt me when he said that he regretted loving me.  
  
I sat down on the couch and laid down to think. As I lay there thinking, I became more tired and slept on the couch. I woke up to Oliver staring at me. I looked around the room and noticed it wasn't the Common Room anymore. It was the boys' dormitory. I looked at Oliver and said, "How did I end up here?" He grinned at me and said, "I came into the Common Room and found you sleeping on the couch. I decided I'd bring you to my dorm so no one could disturb you." I smiled at him and thanked him.  
  
I got up to leave the room when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. He said, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm not even sure what I did. What I am sure of is that my love for you will never change." I said, "I didn't understand why you did that to me. Oddly enough, I remember your eyes looking quite odd, like your vision was clouded." "I don't know. All I remember from that night was I was looking for you, when Sarah came up to me and offered me a drink. I thanked her and took a sip, then everything from that point on is a blank." "Maybe she did something to your drink?" "But why would she do that?" "I don't know, I really don't know."  
  
Who knew we'd find the answer to our question when we group of us sat in the Library together. I was looking for a book on simple charms when Oliver came over to help me. Next thing we knew, we overheard Sarah talking loudly in the aisle next to ours. She said, "Damn it!!! Wood was supposed to be mine. Mina doesn't deserve him at all. She's nothing compared to me. I'm going to have to find a stronger love potion now."  
  
I looked at Oliver in shock. I couldn't believe Sarah, a fellow Gryffindor would do that to us. Oliver looked very mad and upset. He marched over to the aisle she was in and started to yell at her. Madam Pince, the Librarian, soon kicked Oliver and Sarah out. I picked up our things as he continued to expose her treacherous ways. 


	9. Chapter 9

The school year finally came to an end. Oliver was graduating while I still had a year to go. I remember at the Senior Ball, he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do when I can't see that beautiful smile of yours." I smiled back at him and said, "Well then you better start to treasure it then." As we danced, he slipped something into my hand. I opened my hand to find a silver band ring with the words, "You are the one meant for me, I love you" engraved into it. I looked up at Oliver who took the ring and slipped it on my ring finger and whispered into me ear, "This is a promise ring. I promise to love you forever till the day I die. You have to promise me something though." I looked at him and said, "What?" He smiled at me and said, "Promise you'll marry me someday." I started to blush as I nodded my head. He held me tightly in his arms and swung me around in joy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I know it's short, but I've got to start preparing for exams so I had to cut it short.  
  
Though I could do a sequel in my spare time on weekends. Any suggestions??  
  
Thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate it. Thanks!!! 


End file.
